Sanidade
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Talvez  só talvez  faça mais sentido. Porque ninguém combina mais do que nós dois. Scotland x Wales
1. Chapter 1

_Talvez (só talvez) faça mais sentido. Porque ninguém combina mais do que nós dois._

OC's (Original Character) – Scott (Scotland) x Casey (Wales) – em capítulos. Hetalia não me pertence, mas vou [risca] posso[/risca exigir posse sobre eles sim -q

História "extra" de Insanidade, não sendo necessário lê-la para compreensão, apesar de ser interessante fazê-lo. ;)

**Sanidade**

"_Desde quando bebês têm bochechas tão grandes?"_

Essa era a grande reflexão que o pequeno Scott de quatro anos fazia enquanto olhava seriamente para aquele serzinho recém-nascido no berço. Casey era seu nome e ele só chorava, babava e mamava, não tinha como ele ser melhor! Além de ter feito sua mãe adotiva passar mal por longos oito meses. Sim, o escocês sabia de duas coisas: era adotado, por isso não era loiro, e Casey era apressado, porque bebês normalmente esperam nove meses antes de nascer. Franziu o cenho, não tinha como ser melhor que ele! Deviam ser as bochechas, pensava. Dava vontade de morder.

- O que foi, Scott? Quer segurar seu irmãozinho?

Os pais apareceram na porta do quarto, a mão pegando o pequeno Casey no colo e o pai segurando o ruivo pelos ombros, rindo.

- Não quero!

- Não tenha medo, campeão! Pode pegá-lo. – encorajou o sr. Kirkland.

- Não tenho medo.

Resmungou o escocês, vendo que agora aqueles olhos verdes o fitavam, encolhido nos braços da mãe.

- Segure-o para mim, então. Vamos desmontar o berço para irmos.

Scott concordou, pegando o galês nos braços, abraçando-o pela barriga. E saiu mais rápido do que os pais puderam corrigi-lo.

Sentou-se no chão da sala vazia, encarando o loiro que agora tentava puxar-lhe os cabelos ruivos. Rosnou baixo, querendo assustá-lo, achando que Casey só atrapalhava. Já podiam estar na Inglaterra se não fosse ele resolver nascer antecipadamente! Tudo graças àquela coisinha inútil. Fechou os olhos, concordando consigo mesmo calmamente, mas não demorou a uma veia saltar de sua testa ao ter um tufo de cabelo agarrado. E a coisinha ainda ria!

- Me solte ou eu... Ou eu...! Vou te morder, coisinha inútil!

O pequeno galês continuou a rir e puxar os cabelos ruivos, balançando a mãozinha livre no ar. Scott estreitou os olhos e acabou por fazer o que disse, realmente mordendo o menor na bochecha – e com força! Casey soltou-lhe os cabelos, mas, em compensação, começou a chorar e a berrar. O pior? Sua mãe ouviu.

- Scott! O que está acontecendo aí?

- N-nada!

Ia receber uma bronca caso a mãe resolvesse descer e visse a marca nas bochechas coradas do irmão. Gelou. Abaixou o tom, voltando a abraçá-lo, balançando-o em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo.

- Pare de chorar, bebê idiota! Eu deixo puxar meu cabelo...

Inclinou a cabeça para que o menor alcançasse os fios. Assim que reparou que podia brincar com eles, parou de chorar e agarrou as mechas com aquelas mãozinhas macias e delicadas de bebê, também se debatendo como um.

- Tudo bem, eu me rendo – suspirou. – Você venceu, Casey.

O ruivo colocou o menor nos ombros, deixando que ele brincasse à vontade com os fios. Assim ele não choraria, ao menos.

_**x**_

- Tudo bem, Casey?

- Hm? Por que pergunta? – piscou os olhos, sem entender.

- Hn, não tente me enganar. Seu rosto está vermelho, algo aconteceu.

- A-ah... – retraiu os ombros. – É que meu joelho está ardendo um pouco...

O ruivo abaixou o olhar, vendo ambos os joelhos do mais novo ralados, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Cuspiu o palito de dente que tinha na boca.

- Alguém mexeu com você?

- Não exatamente! Eu só estava no balanço e...

- Te empurraram?

Sentiu as bochechas quentes de vergonha, abaixando a cabeça.

- B-bem... Sim.

Scott arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, estalando os dedos, logo após tomando a mão do irmão de meros oito anos e puxando-o de volta ao parquinho da escola.

- Quem foi?

- Aqueles ali – apontou com a mão livre para dois garotos que jogavam bola. – Mas você não vai fazer nada, vai?

Quando se voltou ao mais velho, não obteve resposta. Scott já tinha soltado-lhe a mão e estava próximo aos meninos de nove anos que empurraram seu querido irmão. Pousou o pé na bola que rolara até ele, encarando-os.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- É! Estamos jogando! Sai daí!

Uma veia saltou da testa do escocês, que voltava a estalar os dedos.

- Meu irmãozinho também estava brincando quando vocês o empurraram! O que vão fazer, aaanh? Por que não empurram alguém do seu tamanho?

O ruivo desafiou, cruzando os braços. Aquela frase era um tanto hipócrita: Scott era mais alto e mais velho que os dois. E_ assustador_, completavam mentalmente os garotos.

- Agora estão sem coragem, é? – aproximou-se mais rápido do que eles poderiam fugir, puxando-os violentamente pelo pulso até onde estava o irmão mais novo, que sorria nervosamente com as atitudes do escocês. – Peçam desculpas!

- Não precisa, Sco–

- PEÇAM AGORA!

Trêmulos de medo, os garotos concordaram com o mais velho, fazendo uma reverência ao gritarem em uníssono um "desculpe", o que serviu para serem soltos. Foi só Scott voltar-se para Casey que os garotos saíram correndo.

- Hahah... – sorriu, sem graça. – Não precisava disso, Scott.

- Hnf. É bom para eles aprenderem. Ninguém mexe com meus irmãos além de... mim!

- Se você diz... – deu de ombros, rindo, ficando ao lado do outro e tomando-lhe uma das mãos. – É melhor irmos agora, precisamos buscar Arthur... Mamãe disse para ficar de olho para você não judiar muito dele!

- Como se você não me ajudasse, idiota – retribuiu o toque. – Não fale mais besteiras, se não eu te mordo!

Casey riu da fala do irmão, apesar de saber que era verdade. Mania de Scott, mesmo que agora as bochechas do galês não fossem grandes e gostosas de morder como antes. Tinha até uma foto que ele estava o mordendo... Casey estava chorando na hora, mas agora o ruivo aprendera a controlar a força e já não deixava marcas como antes.

_**x**_

- Ei...

- Hm?

- Quer ir a uma festa?

O loiro estranhou a pergunta, franzindo de leve o cenho, girando a cadeira para ficar de frente para a cama em que o irmão estava deitado.

- Festa?

- É, o pessoal 'tá organizando, por causa da formatura. Posso levar um acompanhante.

- Mas eu só tenho quatorze anos... E sua namorada? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiado.

- Nós terminamos – bocejou, virando-se para o lado. – E não me leve a mal... É só porque você é bonitinho e talz. Eu sei que é popular!

- Se é para atrair uma namorada nova para você, tudo bem... – fechou os olhos, voltando a girar a cadeira para ficar de frente para os cadernos. – Se a mãe deixar, eu vou.

- Vão sim. Eles cuidam do pirralho um e dois e fica tudo beleza.

Nesse momento, o galês imaginou que eles ficariam aliviados. Scott não tinha muita paciência com Peter – e muito menos com Arthur.

- Scott, por curiosidade... Por que você gosta menos do Arthur? Eu também implico com ele, mas você exagera, às vezes.

- É porque ele é uma cópia mal feita sua! – disse em tom de brincadeira, sorrindo ironicamente. – Brincadeira... Bem, não é por mal. Só é mais divertido judiar dele, ainda mais quando você me ajuda.

Casey conseguia sentir o sadismo do irmão de onde estava, mas acabou rindo baixo. Era obrigado a concordar: implicar com Arthur era divertido. Até Peter, com apenas seis anos, pensava o mesmo. Só que no fundo pensava que era melhor realizar mesmo o desejo de deixar os cabelos um pouco maiores...

_**x**_

- Você... não vai cortar o cabelo?

- Não... Por quê?

- Sei lá – deu de ombros. – Só achei que ia cortar antes da festa.

- Não está bom assim...? – indagou com preocupação, segurando as pontas dos fios. Ainda nem estavam do tamanho que queria!

- Está bom, sim...

Scott calou-se, achando que era um pouco (um pouco? Muito!) estranho achar que o irmão ficava ainda mais fofo.

_**x**_

Pararam em frente a uma casa, da qual vinham muitos sons: música alta, conversa, risadas; além de luzes piscando freneticamente. Casey pensou no quanto era incrível aquele lugar, mas não teve tempo de admirar o lado de fora e apreciar o jardim de entrada, apressando o passo para ficar ao lado do ruivo.

- Scott! – uma garota chamou assim que entraram no local. – Esse é seu irmão? Que fofo!

- Sim. E, sabe... – abriu um sorriso. – Moramos na mesma casa, olha que coincidência. Até o telefone é o mesmo!

- Hahah, bobo!

A moça bateu de leve no tórax do ruivo, saindo em seguida. O escocês deu de ombros, continuando a caminhar pela sala, cumprimentando uma ou outra pessoa, além de distribuir várias cantadas péssimas. A certa altura, Casey achou válido comentar:

- Sabe, não vai conseguir nada assim...

- Hn, não me dê palpites! Aqui, refrigerante para você.

Entregou um copo para o mais novo, ficando com um de whisky, virando-o de uma vez. Casey nada comentou, não podia ficar falando dos hábitos do irmão, mesmo que fossem ruins. Somente observava o ruivo pelo canto dos olhos, bebericando a própria bebida. Scott percorria os olhos pelo ambiente, como se em busca de uma nova presa. Quando achou o alvo – embora Casey não visualizasse quem -, pegou mais dois copos de whisky.

- Voltarei com notícias de avanços.

Murmurou para que somente o loiro ouvisse, desaparecendo em seguida na multidão. O galês sentiu-se deslocado, abaixando a cabeça para não ficar observando tantas pessoas se agarrando em volta. Talvez já fosse hora de ir embora – nem que fosse sozinho.

- _Hola_! Por que esta cara triste? Animação! Está sozinho?

Pelo sotaque, Casey imaginou que era espanhol. Olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos e pele levemente bronzeada e bonito sorriso simpático.

- Estou com meu irmão, mas ele deu uma saída.

- Aaah! Deve ser irmão do Scott. Realmente fofo, ahahah! Vamos, eu te faço companhia! Me chamo Antonio, qual seu nome?

- É um prazer, pode me chamar de Casey.

O espanhol passou um dos braços pelos ombros do menor, guiando-o até um sofá, onde se sentaram.

- Ah, vamos nos divertir muito! Aqui, experimente isso, é muito bom.

Disse Antonio, estendendo uma batida de morango com vodka ao menor. Casey não sabia o que era, mas julgou o outro como uma boa pessoa, aceitando de bom grado, dando um gole. Logo fez uma careta.

- O que tem aí?

- Morango e vodka! Não gostou? – piscou os olhos.

- Não tenho costume de beber...

- Aaah! – bateu uma mão na outra. – Está explicado! Fique com essa – tomou o copo de refrigerante dele. – Vai achar bom depois de dois goles!

É, não era tão ruim. Não depois de meio copo.

- Verdade!

- Gosta de churros? Acho que ninguém gosta... A mesa ainda está cheia deles! E eu que trouxe, um ultraje, não? Vou buscar para nós dois!

O espanhol se levantou, voltando tão rápido quanto foi, trazendo em cada mão um dos doces.

- Aqui, pegue um!

- Claro!

O galês concordou, sentindo-se animado de repente. Só não sabia se tinha se contagiado com a alegria do moreno ou por estar na segunda batida. Talvez ambos.

- Que graça! Está sujo!

- Aonde?

Indagou, não sentindo o açúcar grudado na face, fitando o outro a espera que ele falasse o local que estava sujo para que limpasse. O que aconteceu não foi exatamente isso: Antonio abaixou o tom, aproximando-se do ouvido de Casey para que ele escutasse, devido à música alta.

- Eu limpo para você!

Apoiou a mão livre no sofá, inclinando-se na direção do mais novo, lambendo-lhe o canto dos lábios para retirar o açúcar, em seguida tomando-os para si. Por (falta de) reflexo, sentindo-se até um pouco mole, o galês fechou os olhos lentamente, deixando que o espanhol invadisse-lhe a boca. Voltou a abri-los quando ouviu uma exclamação vinda da boca de Antonio, a tempo somente de ver Scott empurrando-o na direção dos amigos, sendo puxado em seguida pelo pulso.

- Eeeh! O que eu fiz?

- Kesesese! Eu também ficaria bravo se desse em cima do meu irmão!

O ruivo guiava o irmão, sem se importar (ou ao menos perceber) que ele andava aos tropeços por tentar acompanhá-lo, passando pela piscina da área externa até alcançar a parte de trás da casa, prendendo-o contra a parede.

- Ai... – murmurou, remexendo os ombros. – O que está fazendo, Scott?

- O que _**você**_ está fazendo? – a voz saiu raivosa, assustando o menor.

- C-conversando...

- Aquilo não é conversar! Fique longe do Antonio e tipos como ele!

- O que ele tem de errado?

Casey franziu o cenho, cruzando os braços, também se mostrando sério. Scott afrouxou o aperto que fazia nos ombros dele. Antonio era um panaca, mas não tinha sérios desvios de personalidade...

- Não importa! Fique longe.

- E por que você pode ficar perto de outros? Tem batom no seu pescoço e você está cheirando a cigarro!

- E você com cheiro de bebida.

- Só estava me divertindo – desviou o olhar, sabendo que não tinha idade para beber.

- Com o Antonio? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, também cruzando os braços.

- É! – voltou a fitá-lo. – Você quem me trouxe aqui e saiu, ele me fez companhia!

O escocês reconhecia que Casey estava certo. Ele agia com muito mais maturidade do que pensava. Tinha oferecido o convite por gostar da companhia dele e querer afastá-lo um pouco da rotina tediosa que estava preso (ao menos, para Scott era tediosa). Mas esqueceu-se disso. Suspirou, passando as mãos pelos fios ruivos, logo as erguendo no ar.

- Certo, eu me rendo. Você venceu. Desculpe-me.

Pousou as mãos na cintura do menor, encontrando um pouco de resistência no início, mas o galês acabou cedendo, encostando as testas.

- Idiota... Não é como se eu quisesse que meu primeiro beijo fosse daquele jeito.

Estapeou-se mentalmente. Não deveria ter deixado o irmão sozinho! Mas era culpa de Casey, que sempre agia com mais maturidade que Scott – fazia com que o ruivo esquecesse a idade dele. Tomou-lhe a face entre as mãos, fitando-o seriamente.

- Então esqueça-o, está bem?

- Hm... Certo...

O escocês puxou o rosto do menor, fazendo-o levantar os pés para selar os lábios. Se alguém fosse roubar o primeiro beijo do galês, seria ele! Não era tecnicamente o primeiro, mas poderiam considerar assim. Ambos fecharam os olhos e Scott guiou-os para um beijo calmo, massageando a língua alheia, abraçando-o com certo instinto protetor. O loiro apoiou as mãos nos ombros do outro, colocando um pouco de força para que ele se afastasse. Não por desejo próprio, mas era o mais sensato: ouviu risadas se aproximando.

- Chega, já está bom. Vão estranhar se nos pegarem assim.

- Não sou seu irmão de sangue, você sabe.

- É... Mas os outros não. Vamos.

_**x**_

Então é isso! Espero que tenham gostado. Virão outros capítulos, não percam! \o/

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo e último capítulo. Ficou meio grandinho, mas, novamente, não tinha como separar... Espero que gostem. Boa leitura!

**Sanidade**

Nenhum dos dois comentou algo sobre o acontecimento. Scott podia até não admitir, mas tinha passado a sentir mais ciúmes do irmão, sem reparar ao certo quando começou a observá-lo de maneira diferenciada. Por isso não gostou nada nada de ver Casey namorando, mesmo que tivesse as próprias. Foi cerca de um ano. Adorou saber que eles terminaram. Mas isso era um pouco (pouco?) de egoísmo do escocês, pois ele, mais do que ninguém, via o quanto o loiro ficara... pensativo depois do término. Dividiam o quarto, não era por menos! E estava com o galês desde que ele era um bebê babão.

- Hey, já faz três dias. Não fique assim.

O ruivo saía o banho, secando os cabelos com uma toalha, encontrando o irmão a olhar para o nada com certa melancolia, enquanto esperava sua vez de usar o banheiro. Casey piscou os olhos duas vezes, direcionando-os para o escocês, fitando seus movimentos. Após deixar a toalha molhada no encosto de uma cadeira, Scott aproximou-se da cama, sentando-se ao lado do mais novo e percorrendo-lhe os ombros com um dos braços.

- Foi bastante tempo, mas não vale à pena... – Revirou os olhos, achando que não tinha moral para falar aquilo. Quem vivia trocando de namorada? – Não fique triste, só isso.

- Não estou triste! É só... Digo, só estou pensativo – fechou os olhos, virando o corpo para envolver o do irmão com os braços.

- Pensando em quê? – Scott franziu o cenho, pensando que devia ser alguma bobagem.

- Ela disse que, apesar do tempo que estávamos juntos, não a amava. Então fico pensando no que é o amor...

- Não pense em bobagens – bateu de leve na testa do outro.

- _Ouch_. Mas você sabe, Scott?

Mesmo com vinte anos, o escocês não achava que sabia explicar aquele sentimento. Mas queria tentar animar um pouco o menor, levantando o olhar e respondendo com certo constrangimento:

- Vontade de proteger, acho. Querer estar perto... Sentir atração.

Franziu o cenho, fitando o teto. Protegia seus irmãos, mas era mais próximo de Casey do que de muitos. E admitia – apenas para si mesmo – que queria beijá-lo novamente. Aquilo estava certo?

- Talvez tenha razão.

Confortou-se contra o tórax do maior, sentindo-se melhor ali. Talvez não soubesse o que era amar alguém como tanto mostravam em livros e filmes. As bochechas do escocês ganharam um tom rubro e ele acabou por pousar as mãos nos ombros do galês, afastando-o um pouco de si, recebendo um olhar interrogativo como resposta. Scott nada disse, inclinando o corpo para prender a bochecha dele suavemente entre os dentes, beijando-o na bochecha em seguida, roçando os lábios pela pele até alcançar-lhe os lábios. De início, o galês arregalou os olhos em surpresa, mas não é como se fosse desagradável. Esqueceu-se da ex e da namorada do irmão, abraçando-o ao retribuir o gesto.

Aos poucos, o beijo foi se intensificando, as línguas massageando-se e empurrando-se, como em uma pequena batalha particular. Não repararam quando os corpos foram em direção ao colchão, acomodando-se ali enquanto se buscavam. Scott ameaçou colocar a mão dentro do tecido da camisa do outro, mas... Não deu tempo.

- Scott, Casey, o jantar está pronto!

A voz de Arthur o assustou, fazendo com que se sentasse de uma vez na cama, praguejando ao passar os dedos pelos fios úmidos. Merda! Não podia abusar de seu irmão – mesmo não tendo laços sanguíneos, foram criados juntos! E ele tinha só dezesseis anos!

Mas, apesar de saber disso, a vontade predominante de Scott era a de espancar Arthur. A parte que aliviava a ambos era o fato da porta estar trancada.

_**x**_

- Scott, você não tinha um encontro agora?

- Tinha – bocejou. – Não tenho mais.

- Se continuar faltando assim, ela vai terminar com você – disse calmamente, quase em tom de brincadeira, voltando a prestar atenção no caderno.

- Já terminamos – retrucou com descaso.

- O quê? – virou-se de frente para o maior, surpreso. – Quando?

- Ontem. Ela disse que não precisava de um namorado que a troca pela família, hn – fez uma careta.

- Puxa... Eu... Sinto muito – desconsertou-se, sem saber o que dizer.

- Não sinta. Era bonitinha e talz, mas se abria a boca era um inferno!

Casey tentou, mas precisou levar uma das mãos à boca para reprimir o riso.

- Devia achar alguém que goste, não teria esses problemas!

Disse como se fosse algo óbvio, voltando a atenção aos estudos, concentrando-se e acabando por não perceber um par de olhos verdes pousados em suas costas. O escocês levantou-se silenciosamente da cama, aproximando-se do galês em passos leves, apoiando as mãos nos braços da cadeira em que ele estava sentado, levando os lábios para perto do ouvido dele, sussurrando:

- E se eu falasse que gosto de você?

As bochechas do loiro coraram, mas logo ele deixou um pequeno riso escapar.

- Não brinque.

O ruivo arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, dando um impulso para fazer a cadeira girar, fazendo o menor ficar de frente para ele, fitando-o sério.

- Não estou brincando.

- Scott...

Não esperou mais. Levou uma das mãos atrás da cabeça do outro, segurando com força os fios loiros que agora cobriam a nuca do galês, obrigando-o a levantar a cabeça, selando os lábios com ardor. No susto, o mais novo deixou a lapiseira cair, mas em seguida envolvendo o pescoço do maior com os braços, este aproveitando para segurar-lhe pela cintura e guiá-lo até a cama, fazendo com que caísse ali. Dane-se a criação e a idade! Se Casey estava aceitando, ia sim abusar dele. Ajoelhou-se por cima, retirando a própria blusa e jogando-a de qualquer jeito para o lado, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas pela maneira que era fitado pelo loiro.

- Pervertido – disse o escocês.

- Olha quem fala!

- Como se eu ligasse, hm.

Após retrucar, voltou a tomar os lábios do mais novo, desabotoando a camisa que ele usava. Com espaço livre, deixou os lábios para traçar um caminho de beijos pelo pescoço dele, intercalando com algumas mordidas, tendo os cabelos puxados como resposta, além de alguns sons abafados dos lábios avermelhados. Scott franziu o cenho ao reparar que era o próprio Casey quem continha os gemidos.

- Pare com isso, eu quero te ouvir.

Sussurrou para o menor, encostando a testa na dele, descendo as mãos por sua cintura, pressionando os corpos. A face do galês se avermelhou e a voz dele soou abafada:

- E se o Arthur ouvir? Ele está com um coleguinha lá na sala.

Scott revirou os olhos.

- A porta está trancada e eles estão vendo filme e têm pipoca. E não, o filme não é de terror, se não o Alfred ia morrer de gritar... Apesar de que eu não ligo para aqueles pirralhos mimados!

Casey sorriu de canto, entrelaçando os dedos atrás da nuca do outro.

- Você quem está parecendo um pirralho mimado.

- Idiota.

Scott puxou os fios claros, sugando a pele do pescoço de Casey, que afundava os dedos nos cabelos ruivos ao mesmo tempo em que colocava as pernas ao lado da cintura dele. Com a mão livre, o escocês segurou firmemente uma das coxas do galês, colando os corpos. O ruivo escondeu a face no pescoço do menor, enquanto este não teve como abafar um gemido, saindo um pouco mais alto que os outros, principalmente ao ter as costas arranhadas. Sem perceber, Casey fazia movimentos sugestivos com o corpo, em busca de maior contato com o irmão de criação, arrancando deste um sorriso malicioso:

- Que tal chamar o meu nome, Casey?

- A-ah...!

Tentou fitar o maior, sem sucesso. Scott tinha inclinado o corpo para alcançar o tórax do loiro, mordiscando e sugando-lhe um dos mamilos, enrijecendo-os com o toque. Casey apertou os lábios, arqueando as costas.

- S-scott...!

- Algum pedido, Casey? – sorriu de canto, percorrendo a face dele com as pontas dos dedos.

- S-se for fazer isso, faça de uma vez...!

- Claro, claro.

Segurou a vontade de rir, selando de leve os lábios, percorrendo o quadril do outro com um dos braços, usando a mão livre para adentrar as roupas dele, pressionando seu baixo-ventre enquanto se livrava delas lentamente – queria torturar o menor, massageando-lhe a região íntima. Após jogar as peças para o lado, ergueu o próprio quadril para retirar o restante das próprias. Scott abraçou o loiro pela cintura, fazendo com que ambos se sentassem sobre o colchão. O ruivo mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha do galês, fazendo-o estremecer, enquanto usava as pontas dos dedos para acariciar-lhe o tórax. As faces voltaram a se aproximar, as respirações descompassadas se mesclando e os lábios se buscaram, iniciando um beijo voraz e urgente, como se precisassem disso há muito.

Casey apoiou os joelhos no colchão, sentindo sua cintura ser erguida pelo ruivo, obrigando-os a quebrar o beijo. O mais novo passou os braços pelo pescoço do outro, prendendo-o contra si firmemente, deixando que ele guiasse seus movimentos. Scott não pensava nas consequências e agora era impossível parar: ou tudo ou nada. Ajudou o menor a se ajeitar contra seu colo, iniciando a penetração lentamente. Mas apesar desse "cuidado", um alto gemido de dor escapou dos lábios do galês, fazendo com que ele afundasse o rosto na curva do pescoço do ruivo para abafar o som, mordendo a pele com força, arrancando um grunhido do mais velho. Provavelmente devia ter ido mais devagar ou feito alguma preparação, pensou Scott, mas já era tarde e não sabia ao certo. Nunca tinha feito nada com um homem!

Esperando um tempo para que o galês se acostumasse, abraçou-o carinhosamente, beijando-lhe a face para fazê-lo relaxar, deixando que ele apertasse os dedos contra seus ombros e as pernas em sua cintura. Após respirar fundo várias vezes, conseguiu se acostumar um pouco com o maior dentro de si, parando ao menos de contrair os músculos. Não ficaria surpreso se visse manchas de sangue no lençol... Mas não pensava nisso, apertando os olhos.

Assim que o menor desfez aquela expressão dolorida, o escocês inclinou o próprio corpo, brincando com o lóbulo da orelha do menor enquanto começava a investir o quadril contra o dele em um vai e vem inicialmente lento, aumentando a velocidade aos poucos, atingindo um ponto que o galês também sentisse prazer. Não demorou muito, logo gemidos de prazer invadiram o quarto – que ficava mais quente e abafado. Scott entreabriu os olhos para verificar a face do irmão, sentindo-se satisfeito, mordendo-lhe carinhosamente a bochecha, segurando-lhe a cintura para auxiliar os movimentos. Casey, em resposta, segurava os fios avermelhados, jogando a cabeça para trás em êxtase.

Não havia espaço para fala. As únicas palavras que escapavam eram nomes – um do outro. Deixavam que o ato falasse por si, os corpos parecendo febris de tão quentes. Scott foi o primeiro a atingir ao ápice do prazer, preenchendo o menor, que momentos depois também o atingiu, fincando as unhas na pele do ruivo, estremecendo e entreabrindo os olhos nublados, apoiando a face no ombro do maior, ofegante.

- A-Acho que precisamos de um banho agora, Scott...

_**x**_

Assim que o casal Kirkland adentrou a casa com Peter, Casey e Scott saíram pela mesma porta, falando que iam comer algo na rua. Era melhor, pois seria no mínimo suspeito ambos estarem utilizando blusas de mangas e gola dentro de casa sem um motivo especial. Tudo bem que foram apenas em um restaurante japonês, mas era melhor do que enfrentar perguntas, ainda mais depois de Arthur ter perguntado aos irmãos o que eram aqueles barulhos estranhos no quarto.

- O que vai querer, Casey?

- Não sei ainda. Por mim, qualquer coisa está boa.

Estavam observando o cardápio lado a lado, procurando algum prato, até que ouviram duas vozes:

- Olá! Este lugar está ocupado?

- Se não estiver, podemos nos sentar?

- Claro, fiquem à vontade.

Casey respondeu antes que Scott cortasse os irmãos – ao menos pareciam ser pelas feições e o fato de ambos terem cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. A garota agradeceu, acomodando-se em frente ao escocês, enquanto o rapaz ficou em frente ao loiro, piscando os olhos ao observá-lo. O galês sentiu-se um pouco incomodado, ficando melhor quando o outro indagou:

- Tem alguma sugestão? Não conheço muito a culinária japonesa.

- Bem, também não me decidi, mas tem várias coisas boas. Aqui o cardápio para dar uma olhada.

A garota falava alguma coisa com Scott, mas este não prestava atenção, o olhar preso naquele serzinho que (na visão do escocês) dava em cima de Casey.

- Obrigado! Vou dar uma olhada.

Uma veia saltou da testa do ruivo. Para pegar aquele maldito cardápio não precisava tocar nas mãos do _seu_ irmão. Sem avisar ou pensar, passou um dos braços pelos ombros do mais novo. O rapaz, alheio ao casal, não entendeu, enquanto a garota que o acompanhava ficou maravilhada, os olhos brilhando.

- V-vocês são namorados?

Casey abriu a boca para responder, mas o outro foi mais rápido.

- Somos.

- Kya! Sabia!

O jantar teria sido normal se não fosse uma garota surtando. Mas tudo correu tranquilamente e Scott conseguiu fazer aquele húngaro idiota dar em cima do seu irmão. Parou o carro em frente à porta de casa, acendendo um cigarro despreocupadamente, soltando a fumaça para o lado de fora – sabia que o galês não aprovava muito aquele vício -, já mais calmo. O loiro, por sua vez, não disse nada, apenas observava de esguelha o mais velho, mantendo uma postura retraída, um pouco preocupada, o que causou estranhamento ao ruivo.

- Ei, Scott?

- Hm?

- Era sério aquilo?

-... Aquilo o quê?

- Sobre sermos... namorados.

O escocês ficou com o cigarro pendente entre os lábios, parecendo pensativo. Tomou-o entre o indicador e o médio, virando o rosto para o lado contrário e soltando a fumaça lentamente, disfarçando o constrangimento, mas deixando o galês apreensivo.

- Era.

Finalmente respondeu, sem se atrever a fitar o loiro, ouvindo o barulho típico de quando tiravam o cinto de segurança, o que fez o ruivo imaginar que ouviria um _"não olhe na minha cara"_ ou apenas seria socado ou estapeado... Não seria muito legal apanhar do galês, mas não iria reclamar. Ao contrário do que imaginava, teve a face segurada e os lábios selados. Gosto de nicotina e hortelã. Quando afastou os lábios, interrompendo aquele beijo brando, Casey apoiou a testa contra a do maior, murmurando:

- Eu amo você, Scott.

_**x**_

- Não estão com calor com essas roupas, queridos? – a mãe indagava ao ver os filhos entrando, preocupada.

- Mãe... Er.

- Pode falar, Casey.

- Então. Eu arrumei um namorado...

A sra. Kirkland parou por um momento, assimilando a frase. Era no masculino mesmo?

- Namorado? E quem é?

O loiro abaixou a cabeça e o ruivo ergueu as mãos dadas, fazendo uma breve reverência.

- Muito prazer.

A mãe não soube o que fazer por um minuto, deixando os rapazes com certo medo de serem expulsos de casa ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas ela fez somente o que uma mãe faria:

- Hora de termos uma conversa séria, Casey – levantou o tom, chamando. – Querido! Traga uma cenoura!

_**x**_

- Ah, nosso pequeno Arthur está crescendo. Como será que se saiu esta tarde?

Já era noite de verão. Peter já tinha corrido para dentro de casa, deixando Casey e Scott sozinhos no carro. O ruivo acendeu um cigarro, respondendo com descaso:

- Aposto que foi um frouxo. Ele ainda grita quando nos vê juntos.

O galês suspirou.

- Mas ele tem razão quando fala que a mesa não é uma cama.

- E a piscina.

- E a cozinha.

Suspiraram juntos, não conseguiam evitar. Mas a culpa não era deles, mesmo que se empolgassem demais. Arthur quem tinha o dom de encontrá-los nas horas mais impróprias – apesar de ser engraçado para eles -, e a prova disso era que na faculdade ninguém nunca os via. O escocês deu de ombros, apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro, soltando o cinto e apoiando uma das mãos na coxa do galês, sorrindo maliciosamente e se inclinando na direção dele, beijando-lhe próximo a orelha.

- O que acha de tentarmos aqui?

- Tem certeza? Já fizemos aqui também...

O ruivo riu, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha do menor, sussurrando provocativamente, fazendo Casey corar:

- Nada impede de tentarmos um novo... jeito.

- Pervertido.

- Você não pode falar nada, idiota. Mas eu também te amo.

_**x**_

E então? O que acharam? :3

Espero que tenham gostado. O resto fica pela imaginação de vocês.

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam, não só esta fic, mas também Insanidade!

Até a próxima~ Beijos.


End file.
